herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Maze Runner)
Thomas is the protagonist of the Maze Runner series. He is portrayed by Dylan O'Brien. Film The Maze Runner In the beginning of the movie, Thomas wakes up in a underground service elevator with no memory. Thomas saw a group of males around him. Gally open the underground service elevator doors, throws him onto the ground, runaway from the group of male but fell on the ground. Put him into the pen to put Thomas for the night. The next, morning Alby comes to introduce himself to Thomas. Shows him around the Glade and stuff they do. Ask what Thomas name is, but Alby said to him get his name back by 2 days or so. Alby explains to Thomas three rules of the Glade. Thomas learns that Maze is the only way out of the Glade. Alby calls out a boy name Chuck, tells him show Thomas around the Glades, Thomas ask him why no one tell him why he can't go in the Maze. Chuck said to Thomas that they can't go in there. While Chuck is still chatting out the off limits of the Maze. Thomas saw two boys just went out of the Maze and start walking towards the Maze by was stopped by Gally and the other Glades. Scorch Trials The film begins with Thomas taken in by Ava Paige and troops from the organization WCKD, alongside other abandoned children, after being dropped off by his mother for his own safety. Years later, shortly after being rescued from the maze, Thomas and the remaining Gladers - Newt , Minho, Teresa Agnes, Frypan, Winston, Tim and Jack are taken to a facility run by Mr. Janson. He explains that the facility is a safe haven, protecting them from WCKD, the Flare virus and the Cranks, and provides them clothes, food, and sanitation, where other survivors of multiple mazes are also present. Thomas becomes curious about their activities and manages to find out what is really happening behind the closed doors. With help from Aris Jones, the first maze survivor to end up in the facility, it is revealed that WCKD's leader, Ava, is still alive and that Mr. Janson is working for WCKD, as they discuss about the experiment on the Immunes and that Janson has yet to find The Right Arm, a resistance group located at the mountains. The group, including Aris, but without Tim escapes the facility, as Janson orders his WCKD troops to track them down, where they find themselves in the deserted outside world - the Scorch. The group arrive at an abandoned marketplace, where they first encounter the Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare virus. In the process, Winston gets infected by one of them, and Jack is killed by another. When morning comes, they find the remains of the city in ruins and that WCKD is still searching for them. Winston's infection gets worse, forcing the rest of the group to leave him alone to die by shooting himself, preventing his transformation. The group continues to venture the desert until one night, while sleeping, Thomas wakes to discover a civilization off in the distance. As a thunderstorm emerges, they run to an abandoned facility to take shelter. Minho gets struck by the lightning on the way but survives. They manage to enter the place, only to find out that the facility was filled with chained Cranks. The group meets Brenda and Jorge, who lead a dangerous band of survivors and have used the Cranks as their own guard dogs. When the two find that the group had come from WCKD and is looking for the Right Arm, the two agree to take them to the Right Arm, abandoning their group of survivors. Moments later, WCKD, led by Janson, storms the place, only for the facility to be destroyed by Jorge's explosives, however, Thomas and Brenda are left behind as the rest have escaped with Jorge. Thomas and Brenda manage to escape the Cranks, only for Brenda to get infected by a Crank in the process. Thomas experiences a flashback of when he and Teresa were working for WCKD, in which Thomas tries to warn Teresa of WCKD's plans, only for the two to be separated by WCKD's troops. As Thomas and Brenda reunite with the rest of the group, Jorge interrogates Marcus, a survivor who secretly works for WCKD, into revealing the whereabouts of The Right Arm. The group eventually arrive at The Right Arm's relief camps, where other innocent survivors are present, and are greeted by Vince, who leads the Right Arm and is in charge of deciding whether they can stay or not. As Brenda's infection gets worse, Vince threatens to shoot Brenda, only to be stopped by Mary Cooper, a former WCKD scientist who reveals that Thomas was their informant. As Mary halts Brenda's infection using an enzyme cure, Mary explains that the enzyme can only be harvested from an Immune's body, not manufactured, and that arguments over the methods of manufacturing the cure with Ava lead Mary's departure from WCKD. That evening, Teresa calls WCKD of her location, believing that WCKD's motivations are good, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Ava and Janson arrive and confront the Right Arm before WCKD troops captures survivors for experimentation, including Minho, while Janson shoots Mary dead. After Thomas and the Right Arm fend the WCKD troops off, Ava, Janson and Teresa retreat with their captured survivors. With only a fraction of survivors left at the site, Thomas plans an infiltration into WCKD and is determined to take them down to save his friends and save civilization, as his friends and the Right Arm agree to help and prepare to fight back. Physical Appearance and Personality In The Maze Runner, he was described by Chuck as being around five foot nine and "ugly as fried liver on a stick". In The Kill Order, he is described as having sandy brown hair. In the movie, he is played by actor Dylan O'Brien, known for his role in the TV series Teen Wolf. Thomas had always been a curious person, before and after being sent to the Maze. He has a habit of becoming frustrated when answers are kept from him, something he experiences on a regular basis. In The Maze Runner, Thomas starts off as timid and somewhat aloof, but steadily grows more bold and sociable throughout the series. Powers and Skills * Immutability: 'Thomas is immune to the effects of the deadly flare virus he stunned himself with the Grivers tail and has not shown to not have lost control to his sanity and when Dr. Mary Cooper ask to spare Brenda for she knew his blood would temporarily stop her infection from spreading further. ' ' *'Intelligence: Thomas is curious and a quick-thinker, able to solve puzzles and problems and improvise his way out of sticky situations where possible, anyway. He's the one who figured out how to find the code for the Maze, for example, and he was able to talk his way out of several dangerous moments. *'Bravery:' He's willing to do things he's reluctant to, even things that downright terrify him, for the sake of his friends, and if he feels that it's the right thing to do. For example, he runs out into the Maze just as the doors are about to close, even though he knows how dangerous it is, and he does it because he recognizes that Minho and Alby two people he still barely knows, one of whom has been nothing but rude to him so far need help. *'Compassion/Empathy: ' He shows both traits many times throughout all the books, from his relationship with Chuck, to his guilt over having worked with WICKED and helping them design the Maze, to the way he could still empathize with Ben even though the other boy had tried to kill him, even back to his going out into the Maze to help Alby and Minho. He wants to do the right thing and he cares very much about all of the friends he makes, sometimes more than he realizes. *'Charisma: ' Thomas is shown to be a natural leader, particularly in the last book and especially in the movies, and people have a tendency to listen and follow him and do as he says, despite how young he is. *'Determination: '''This can also be read as a weakness, as stubbornness can often get people into trouble and Thomas is definitely not exempt from this, but his determination gets him through a lot. From the Maze to the Scorch to WICKED and Denver and beyond, his determination to survive and help his friends do the same keeps him alive and sane through some pretty horrible and life-threatening situations. *'Physical Human Strength: Thomas is shown to be a muscular strong teenager physically. He's shown to have pushed out and overpower opponents that are near and above his height and size, he also can carry someone who roughly weights more pounds for him, including been able to break though harden objects with or without the help of the need of assistance. * '''Physical Human Speed: He is shown to be able to run above average speed faster thought the maze runner trilogy when Minho was carrying Alby while unconscious Thomas sprints his way into the Maze as the doors began to close on him and makes it through. On the night inside the maze when Thomas is being chased be a Griver he leads it into a trap and the wall nearly closes in on him and makes it back alive into the glade the next morning along with Minho and Alby as the other Gladers watches supports them. The day after Thomas goes back into the Maze with Minho to find the way out but as the section changes they run their way back to glade though deadly obstacle courses avoiding being crushed or trapped in just in time. In second film when Thomas and the others escape the WCKD compound Janson contacts the security to shut the main door but just as it closes he was able to slide under it before it closed out then outside the Scorch he was able to outrun a group of cranks. * Physical Human Toughness: Thomas has shown to be able to withstand worst hits and impact without giving out any signs of pain. When Gally in anger comes over he punches him in the left side of his face but got back up stabled with a bruise, hit a WCKD soldier while wearing a helmet in the face with his elbow, and taken punches in the stomach and right side of the face by Janson but he still shows no complaint to neither one. * Defensive Combatant: Thomas seems to know a few defensive skills with strength, toughness, and intuition in combat. He was able to shove Gally to the ground, push a Griver down with the help of assistance along with a swarm of them approaching, and when held at gunpoint by Barkly he has shown to hold the gun away from him and headbutted him to back away bleeding. Then when WICKED ambushed the Right Arm headquarters and starts loading all the immunes he hit the WCKD soldier behind him with his elbow. ' ' * Skilled Gunmanship: He has been shown to know his way to use lethal projectile weaponry. He grabs a Launcher and shoots at an incoming guard down the floor and then fires the last few of the ammo left directly at Janson but misses. * Danger Intuition: Before and After Thomas was always curious over many things and he's been able to sense the feeling when something is off or wasn't into place the way he claims it to be. He knew that a Griver was approaching his position and hid himself to cover before it could spot him, when inside the WCKD headquarters he felt that the people who said they were against WICKED were hiding important information from him and knew they've been lying then discovered the truth. * Staff Proficiency: In his time in the Maze he looks to be skilled with using a staff as a weapon in combat. As Gally orders the two boys to tie him up he fakes being unconscious and he hit/snatched the staff from the boy and hits the other in the face with it. As he defends the others leading them out of the Maze he throws his staff like a javelin at a Griver just in time for it to be crushed by the closed wall. Equipment * Back Pack: Thomas uses a back pack in order to carry supplies which includes food, flashlight, and strapped knife. * Chuck's Relic: '''Before the death of his young friend Chuck, he'd given Thomas a crafted item he made and told Thomas to keep it as a reminder of him. * '''Launcher: Thomas temporarily uses the this weapon of WCKD property to fight him and friends out to escape. It is shown in the Death Cure that he will once again use it against WICKED opponents. * Firearm Pistol: In the Death Cure it is shown that he will be carrying a pistol to use as a weapon against WICKED. * Explosive Bomb: He discovers that Jorge left behind his bag with the one grenade inside of it and temporarily used it on WICKED soldiers. * 'Hunting Rifle:'It is unknown if he ever used this weapon but he prepares to use it for combat against WICKED. Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Egalitarian Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes who can escape